Hilo Rojo
by xwzy
Summary: Un fino hilo rojo se sujeta del dedo pequeño de mi mano izquierda, este hilo cae hasta mis pies y se va hasta perderse en el horizonte. El hilo se mueve, tiene vida, como nuestras flores... ¿No, Sasuke?. /Yaoi, aunque es más un shonen-ai/NaruSasu/Oneshot/


_Buenas :), como están, espero que bien :D, este es el segundo fic de Naruto que publico, no les pediré nada más que lleguen hasta el final y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribir, espero que el modo de escritura no se les haga muy raro y lean lo que les he dejado entre líneas, me gustaría también que al llegar al final se sientan satisfechos/as con el desenlace y vuelvan a leer la historia desde el comienzo dándole un nuevo sentido a lo que expresa el narrador._

_Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-baka_

_Yaoi (relación entre dos hombres), aunque creo que va más como un shonen-ai _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilo Rojo<strong>_

He estado toda mi vida de espaldas a alguien.

Nunca me ha llamado la atención, ni he sentido ganas de voltear a verlo.

¿O será que algo me lo impide?

.

…

.

Los días pasan y se vuelven años.

Hace unos días he sentido su corazón golpear contra su espalda,

Mi espalda estaba contigua a la suya,

Su corazón ha golpeado contra el mío,

Un sentimiento desconocido ha inundado mi alma, ¿qué será?

Me he sentido feliz, pero aun así no volteé a ver.

.

…

.

Ha pasado un tiempo de este hecho,

Hoy lo he sentido sollozar en silencio, pero aun así no he volteado…

¿Debería voltear alguna vez?

.

…

.

Los días pasan monótonos, los días se juntan y se transforman en meses:

El otoño ha llegado.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo sentí moverse a mis espaldas.

¿Estará bien?

.

…

.

Lo oigo, lo oigo, lo oigo gritar en silencio,

O tal vez sea yo quien esté sordo…

Siento el aire llenar sus pulmones, siento el aire ser expulsado con desespero de ellos.

Quiero voltear, quiero ayudarlo, quiero que ya no esté solo…

Pero he descubierto que no puedo,

No puedo voltear, no puedo cambiar de posición.

¿Él lo sabrá?, ¿será por eso que grita?

.

…

.

Grita, grita, grita rasgándose la garganta,

¿Qué puedo hacer?, no puedo voltear,

Tal vez, si le hablo, mi voz llegue a él…

.

…

.

¡No puedo hablar!, no tengo voz, estoy angustiado…

Quizás es por esto que él grita.

Quiero ayudarlo, no deja de llorar…

Quiero ayudarme…

.

…

.

Ha pasado, ¿cuánto?, días y noches pasan sin que yo pueda hacer nada.

Él ha parado de gritar, ahora solo llora,

Lo siento llorar como un niño pequeño, pero sé que tenemos la misma edad…

¿Cómo sé eso? Solo lo sé.

He entrado a un estado de estupor,

Todas las cosas que creí poder hacer… ni siquiera puedo moverme de aquí.

¿Cómo he vivido hasta ahora?

.

…

.

Él sigue llorando, no lo oigo, pero lo siento, lo siento contra mi espalda,

Siento su corazón contraerse, se lastima… me lastima.

.

…

.

Hoy he estado examinando mi ser…

Mi piel es algo canela y al parecer mis cabellos son rubios.

Jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero no sé cómo nombrarme, solo está el "yo".

Sasuke sigue llorando, a él lo conozco, aunque nunca lo he visto,

Pensando en él me llegó su nombre y así lo he decidido llamar… "Sasuke".

Me seguí examinando, en un intento vano de dejar de sentirme un inútil para ayudarnos,

Y he descubierto algo curioso…

Un fino hilo rojo se sujeta del dedo pequeño de mi mano izquierda,

Este hilo cae hasta mis pies y se va hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Me pregunto qué será…

.

…

.

Hace unas horas Sasuke ha dejado de llorar,

Creo que se ha resignado…

Eso no es bueno.

.

…

.

Invierno. Es invierno y hace frio…

Pero yo no tengo frio.

Sasuke tiene frio, lo siento temblar a mis espaldas, ¿puede que _también_ tiemble de miedo?

Me gustaría voltearme y abrazarlo para mitigar su frio, mitigar el miedo. Me gustaría poder moverme, también.

.

…

.

He estado examinando mí alrededor, y me he dado cuenta de algo,

Existe otro delgado hilo rojo que pasa por mi lado,

Y hasta donde alcanzo a ver llega al lado de Sasuke, me pregunto si él también se habrá dado cuenta.

Me pregunto, también, si es el mismo hilo.

.

…

.

Ha llegado la primavera y en una de las grietas de la pared de junto a mí, ha nacido una bella planta de flores azules,

Me gustaría que Sasuke también la vea.

Me gustaría que Sasuke vuelva a ser feliz…

.

…

.

He movido mis manos,

Y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas,

Comencé a jalar el hilo rojo de mi dedo pequeño…

Este hilo es realmente largo.

Me sorprende que algo tan frágil e inmenso, como lo es él, pueda haber sobrevivido a tanto tiempo, a tanta distancia, a tanto invierno cruel y descuido por parte mía.

Este hilo es increíble…

.

…

.

He descubierto algo importante, respecto a este hilito rojo:

Ha podido soportar tantas cosas, pero un solo intento de quebrarlo por mi parte y ya no resiste más.

He descubierto también otra cosa importante:

¡No es un hilo, sino dos!, están entrelazados estrechamente, así que respecto a lo anterior solo es aplicable a un hilo. Eso es extraño…

.

…

.

Me he propuesto juntar todo el hilo.

A mi espalda siento que Sasuke también se mueve…

¿Él también tendrá un hilo?, ¿estará juntándolo, así como lo hago yo?

Me he acordado de las florecillas azules, ellas también son increíbles, viven fuertemente sin ningún cuidado externo, son admirables, me hacen sentir feliz.

.

…

.

Hoy me siento triste,

Las flores comienzan a morir… creo que es por el verano, se están secando.

No quiero que mueran, pero de nuevo soy inútil y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlas.

Me siento triste, ellas morirán.

.

…

.

He seguido juntando el hilo,

Ellas están a punto de morir,

Este hecho casi me quita las ganas de continuar con mi labor, pero he seguido.

A mi espalda, Sasuke se sigue moviendo casi imperceptiblemente ¿qué tanto hará?

.

…

.

¡Ha llovido, ha llovido!

Ellas se pueden salvar, pueden revivir.

Me siento feliz nuevamente, espero que Sasuke también esté feliz.

.

…

.

Ellas murieron,

La felicidad no fue cierta, las esperanzas fueron mentira…

Estoy triste, quiero llorar, me duele el corazón.

He abandonado mi tarea, no tengo motivos, ya no estoy feliz.

.

…

.

Desearía que Sasuke se detuviera,

Es muy molesto sentirlo moverse sin descanso a mis espaldas.

He juntado todo este hilo. Pero ya no lo puedo devolver,

¿De qué me sirve? Ya no tiene utilidad.

Ya no me hace sentir bien.

Ya no me hace sentir _completo_.

.

…

.

Pasan las estaciones y yo sigo aquí como al principio,

Como cuando murieron _nuestras_ flores.

Sasuke se ha movido ferviente y constantemente durante todo este tiempo…

Verano, otoño e invierno.

Hoy llovió.

Hoy llega la primavera y no he terminado nada.

Las florecillas también están extintas.

.

…

.

Sumido en mi letargo,

En medio del movimiento a mis espaldas,

Fijé mi vista donde antes vivía mi alegría,

Y las vi, y no era un espejismo, y no era una ilusión,

¡Volvían a nacer!, de un pequeño brote como la primera vez.

Como con un rayo se iluminó mi mente,

Y comprendí todo de golpe,

Lo que les pasaba a ellas, lo que me pasaba a mí,

Entonces, emprendí con mayor entusiasmo mi labor, con un solo pensamiento en mente:

"_La vida es un ciclo, las situaciones van y vienen, los sentimientos son los que perduran."_

**Yo quise a esa planta, hoy la sigo queriendo.**

.

…

.

He juntado como un loco el hilillo rojo y ahora sé que el otro hilo que pasaba junto a mí e iba hacia el lado de Sasuke, es la misma pieza.

A medida que lo voy recogiendo, me voy dando cuenta,

El hilo se mueve, tiene **vida**,

Como nuestras flores.

_¿No, Sasuke?_

.

…

.

Se me corta la respiración…

Trago grueso,

Sasuke también se quedó inmóvil, es como una especie de comunicación…

Sasuke también juntaba el hilo, ahora solo queda un pequeño tramo.

Ambos sabemos que no podemos hablar, ambos sabemos que no podemos movernos.

¿Qué pasará cuando hayamos recogido todo el hilo?

Sasuke, hace un movimiento en mi espalda, sé que me indica que es hora de continuar.

Respiro hondo un par de veces y jalo el hilo que resta.

_~° Hilo Rojo °~_

Jalo el trozo de hilo que queda, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, tal vez con la fuerza justa, pero por esa acción me volteo, ¡me volteo!, ¡puedo moverme!

Sasuke también voltea, y entonces veo a la persona que ha sido mi compañía desde siempre, para evitar caer lo cojo de la cintura, al tiempo que él de mis hombros, quedamos frente a frente. Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado, percibo que el suyo también, _pecho a pecho, _sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y son tan hermosos, siento que cada cosa que he vivido, no ha sido en vano, _sé_ que ahora él le otorga un mayor sentido del que creí posible a mi vida.

Siento que la cercanía que tenemos no es suficiente, creo que él también lo siente, acerco mi rostro tímidamente al suyo, mientras que mi corazón parece a punto de sufrir un paro, él salva la distancia que resta…

El viento mece nuestras flores y despeina cariñosamente nuestros cabellos al tiempo que me concibo completo como nunca antes, me sé feliz y con propósito, me sé con utilidad, porque el fin pude ayudarnos.

Nos separamos por unos centímetros, lentamente, pero seguimos aferrados a las ropas contrarias. Tengo los ojos cerrados, solo puedo aspirar su tenue aroma, y sé que ahora tengo voz, y de mis labios nace su nombre, seguido de ese sentimiento desconocido, que por fin ha sido nombrado, de ese sentimiento que fue representado por el hilo rojo que nos unió.

"_Sasuke, te amo…"_

Lo oigo suspirar, y estoy feliz…

"_Y yo a ti, Naruto."_

Y me siento completo, porque por fin he sido nombrado, porque por fin tengo una razón de ser, porque Sasuke nunca más gritará por la soledad, porque Sasuke nunca más se volverá a herir, porque Sasuke nunca más llorará por frustración y miedo, porque Sasuke me tiene a mí y yo lo tengo a él, y yo lo haré feliz, tal y como él lo hace conmigo.

Y como todos los años, nuestras flores azules renacerán, luego de haber cumplido el ciclo de la vida, cada vez más fuertes y vitales, como lo es la amistad que también nos une.

* * *

><p><em>Inspirado en la imagen 793848: http: www. zerochan. net/ 793848 (junten los espacios)_

_¿qué les pareció?, espero no haber decepcionado mucho :D, me gustaría saber su opinión a través de un review (¡déjenme un review! ewé)_

_nos vemos en la próxima Bye Bee ^^_


End file.
